Faint
by jenl821
Summary: Nikki is a normal college student until one night she comes in contact with a pair of ruthless vampires. She is saved by an unlikely hero that is shrouded in mystery and intrigue. As she learns more about the vampire turned vampire hunter, Park Yoochun, Nikki begins to understand that her world will never be the same. Full summary inside. Yoochun/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is a gift fic for my friend, Nikki. She loves DBSK, particularly Yoochun, so I told her I would make a story for her involving him. I don't usually write stories about actual people, but I think this might be pretty fun! Enjoy! Don't forget to review at the bottom!

**Summary: **Nikki is a normal, college student with hopes and dreams, but all that is shattered one night when she witnesses a horrible murder. She is being tracked and chased by people she thought didn't exist. Finding herself in the grips of death, she is saved by an unlikely person, Park Yoochun, a vampire turned vampire hunter. She is brought underground and introduced to a society that keeps the city and its inhabitants safe. They agree to keep her safe as long as she helps them in tracking down the killers. Without any other option, she agrees and is thrown into a world full of chaos and the unimaginable. As she learns more about Yoochun, and his companions, Jaejoong and Junsu, she begins to understand more about herself and how dark the world truly is. With a war raging on between the society and the evil Lee Soo-Man, Nikki must learn to balance staying alive and falling in love with a man so forbidden God cursed him himself. She always knew there was truth to the monsters hidden in the darkness.

**Faint  
**

**Prologue**

**1949**

**Seattle, Washington**

The fog drifted in over the ground, obscuring the roads and walkways. The darkness enveloped the earth like a warm blanket, keeping it safe from all the awful things that lurked within.

The full moon cascaded onto the lake, giving off a pleasant glow that would cause anyone to stop and stare, but all that was missed by the young woman as she dashed down the street, carrying her small frame across the bay and into the deserted city.

Her bare feet stomped against the ground at an amazing speed as she dashed down the road. She ignored the rocks and other various objects that dug into her soft flesh. The only thing on her mind was survival.

Her tattered clothes and bruised arms were nothing compared to the aching fear she felt deep inside. Her heart pounded against her chest and she was sure it was going to explode within her. She almost wished that would happen. It would be a much better death than the one that awaited her if she was caught.

She darted past a few houses, before stopping at one with the porch light on. Slamming into the door, she pounded on it furiously, loud enough to alarm whoever may be inside to her presence.

"Help! Please help me! Anyone!" she screamed. She saw a light flick on inside, and she waited for them to open the door. She didn't hear any movement and she pressed herself farther into the door, and began to knock.

"Who is it?" she heard a gruff voice say on the other side.

"Please help me! Someone is after me. They are going to kill me. Let me inside," she uttered in one breath, the fear edging it's way into her throat and causing her to lose any sense of control.

"Go away! We don't need that 'round here," the voice said, and panic started to invade her veins as any hope decided to flee.

"Please, you can't leave me out here!" she screamed. She was suddenly aware of the liquid that flowed down her pale cheek as she begged for help.

She watched as the light inside clicked out, and her savior disappeared. She frantically started beating on the door with every fiber of her being. "Please, please!" she cried desperately.

She fell against the door as her sorrow encompassed her. "Please," she whispered softly, knowing deep within her soul how useless it was.

Suddenly a whisper hit her ear and a soft breath blew on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. "Emily," the voice said in a voice that would freeze hell itself. The sinister voice caused her head to jerk in each direction and desperation hit her once more.

She could make out the soft fog that rolled out of her mouth as she inhaled each breath, causing her heart to steel. The need to survive was so instinctive and ingrained, she stood up and began to run.

Her legs were so tired and her muscles screamed in agony with each step, but that did not slow her down. She pushed through the pain and headed for some sort of solace. She had no idea where, but she had to find someplace to hide.

Running down an alleyway, she came across a gated path. She hiked up her torn skirt, having no regard for manners, and hauled her body over the gate and onto the other side. The barrier provided little relief as she knew that would not stop him from coming.

She scanned the area quickly, regarding that it must be some sort of garden. She shot across the yard racing to anywhere, when her whispered name hit her ear again. She darted behind some bushes and buried herself into the ground. She saw the gate rustle then suddenly fling open. Her eyes widened in fear, and she covered her mouth to quiet her rapid breathing.

The air turned cold once again and she suppressed a shiver. She could not move a muscle or else he would discover her.

She watched as he walked nonchalantly down the path. He was tall, dark and handsome, and would be someone she would certainly have wanted to be with had it not been for his murderous intentions.

She wished so much she had not accepted that dinner invitation. She wished he had not flirted with her over a few drinks, complementing her and being the utmost gentleman. He had reeled her in so easily and she had taken the bait hook, line, and sinker.

She had batted her eyelashes and puckered her lips and wanted so badly to taste the dark red that embodied his own. They were supple and perfect and she was sure they tasted like cherries. She was completely fooled and she hated her stupidity. She should have known something was amiss. A guy like that did not go for girls like her. She had thought he saw the innocence in her eyes and the desperate need for companionship and how pretty she looked in her new dress, but this was not so.

What he saw was vulnerability. He saw a young, gullible, stupid little girl that he could manipulate and use as he saw fit. One that was in-disposable. How did he know that no one would miss her? How did he know she had no family or personal ties to anyone in this god-forsaken town? The idea haunted her and the why's and what-ifs were burrowing holes deep within her.

She shook her mind of the thoughts and focused on the now. She was alive. She had gotten away. She just had to stay hidden for a little while longer and she would pack up her stuff and leave this run-down city.

She continued to watch him as he stood completely still, looking around with those blood, red eyes. His skin was even whiter than before and the black suit he wore only intensified that.

The tears continued to fall, running over her hand as she clenched her teeth together, willing her body to stay perfectly still.

"Do you think you can hide from me?" he said, and she shivered at the voice once more. Nothing was as chilling or as awful as that voice.

If she escaped tonight, she was sure that she would never forget that haunting sound.

His dark hair blew in the breeze, exposing his strong jaw line and gaunt cheeks. His stance was strong, confident, and if she wasn't so fucking scared, she would love to run over there and punch him in the face for his arrogance. He was sure he had won, this was a game for him, one he would not lose, and that thought made her anger flare. She was nothing more than a toy. He was the cat and she was the mouse, and nothing was more fun than watching her squirm.

"I will find you," he said into the night air. A sudden breeze blew through the air, and she kept her ground. She watched as he sniffed the air. He seemed unsatisfied and turned around, heading back through the gate.

Emily's heart skipped a beat at the thought that he was leaving. He didn't know she was there. He had missed her. She was going to be okay. Hope slammed into her like a freight train, and she almost collapsed to the ground with elation.

He was almost out of her sight, when the breeze blew once more and she watched as he stopped. She steeled, willing him to keep walking. Hoping against all odds that he would just leave.

He didn't move, just stood there. She watched his back, any sign that he knew she was around, when suddenly he disappeared. Her eyes darted around frantically, trying to find him. She didn't dare move from her spot. Maybe he was gone, she thought, but before she could ponder anymore, she felt a cold breath on her back and arms grab her shoulders.

She stood stiff at the presence and her veins froze with trepidation.

"Found you," the voice whispered in her ear, as a tongue flicked out and licked her lobe. She shuddered at the contact, but the fear was so much she couldn't move.

"Please," she begged, even though it was futile.

"Please? My favorite word," he said, before grabbing her hair and pulling her to the side, exposing the nape of her neck. His fangs invaded his mouth and he didn't hesitate as he sunk them into her flesh. The pain was sudden and caught her off guard and she could feel the warm substance flow down the side of her neck and into the cleavage of her dress.

As she felt light-headed and the world began to spin, she wished only for another evening, one that hadn't involved this man. One that didn't start with a simple compliment, a cocktail, and a few insecurities. One that didn't begin with the line: "Hi, my name is Yoochun."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

**Greensboro, NC**

"Shit, I'm gonna be late," Nikki said aloud as she rushed out of her class and headed down the sidewalk.

Nikki was in her third year at a small college in Greensboro, North Carolina. It was a small town with a rather small population, but it suited her just fine.

She had been at this school for the last three years and called it home. Trying to get her film degree, Nikki had been working hard at school and managing a full time job. It wasn't easy, but she found the time to do both.

Leaving her Film Noir class, Nikki realized she was late for her shift at Micky's Pub. It was a local spot, well known around town, and she was lucky enough to snag a job there about a year ago. The hours were flexible and she could work nights and weekends.

Waitressing wasn't her dream job, but it paid the bills for now until she could get her degree and become what she really wanted to be: a film editor. She had to save up money and move to a place that had work, but she was determined to get there.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders as she hustled down the street. The pub wasn't far away, but she was already twenty minutes late, and her boss, Don, wasn't happy when she missed some of her shift. If she wasn't there, he had to cover for her, and he hated that. He wasn't a mean boss, but very lazy and when he had to work harder than usual she was sure to get an earful.

She crossed the road and headed into a church parking lot. It was a bit of a shortcut to go through the cemetery. She rarely used it, especially at night, but she couldn't afford to be late again.

She began the trek across the tombstone-laden ground, when a few voices suddenly caught her attention.

She stopped and listened, surprised to hear people. The cemetery was always deserted, especially at night. She crept forward, keeping her steps quiet as she approached the voices.

Coming around the bend, she could make out two men towering over another man, who was on his knees.

The two men standing up were both rather tall, wearing black suits. They had dark brown hair. One was very muscular and his face was longer, and fuller. The other was more lanky and thin, his arms draped across his chest in a defensive manner. An angry look etched upon his features.

The man on the ground cowered before them, hands raised above his head. He seemed to be shaking, but Nikki couldn't really tell from this distance.

She crouched behind a tombstone and watched with baited breath as the fuller one pulled a gun from his coat pocket.

"Please, both of you, give me another chance," the man on the ground pleaded, begging for mercy.

"And why would we do such a thing?" the one with the gun asked.

"I won't betray you again! I will do everything you ask!" the man cried into the night.

The tall, lanky one shook his head and the man looked over at him. "Changmin, please, you've always been the one with some compassion."

Changmin crouched down and patted the man on the head. "Not this time, Sam," Changmin said before standing up and taking his place beside the other man.

The other man raised the gun once more and aimed it at the man's forehead. "It's time," the man said.

Sam put his hands together and pleaded once more. "Yunho, please, I will never do anything like this again. I will be your slave, just let me live. I have kids, a wife, I have to be there for them."

"You should have thought about that before you crossed Lee Soo-Man," Yunho said before cocking the gun and putting a bullet between Sam's eyes.

Nikki couldn't hold back the scream that emitted from her mouth. The shock of seeing someone die in front of her was too much and she couldn't help the reaction.

Yunho and Changmin turned and looked in her direction, instantly catching her eye. Fear washed over Nikki as she jumped up and began running in the opposite direction.

She could feel them behind her, but she continued to run, never looking back. "Help!" she shouted to anyone who could hear her, but she knew it fell on deaf ears. No one was out at this time of night and she was well into the cemetery for anyone to be around.

She felt the wind rush over her face as she fled down the hill, trying hard to escape.

She didn't get too far before a hand gripped her arm, turning her around. Yunho stood staring at her with blood, red eyes, and Nikki had to look away from the sight. He reached up and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her high into the air. Her legs dangled above the ground, and she clawed at the firm grip around her neck, trying desperately to free herself. He squeezed tighter and Nikki could no longer breathe.

She scratched and kicked and dug her nails into Yunho's hand, but to no avail. She felt herself getting dizzy and her head lolled. Her eyes began to flutter closed. She was going to die, right here, right now.

Just as she was sure that death had drug her in, she was suddenly released from the hold, falling hard to the ground. She coughed violently as she struggled to inhale oxygen back into her deprived lungs.

She looked up through blurry vision to see a figure standing in front of her. She could only make out a long, black trench coat and black boots. He was as tall as the others. She looked over at Yunho to see him coddling his arm, which was now missing his hand and part of his forearm. Red blood flowed from the wound and Nikki tried not to gag from the site.

"Dammit Yoochun!" Yunho swore, as he backed away. Changmin stepped up in a fighting stance, his eyes flipped from brown to dark red and fangs were exposed to the world.

Nikki rubbed her eyes, sure that she was seeing things. How could there be fangs? That only happened in the movies.

"Don't start with me, Changmin, you know you can't win against me," the man called Yoochun said. He flipped open his jacket and pulled out two separate pistols, pointing them at Yunho and Changmin.

"You here to fight us, Yoochun?" Changmin sneered.

"Just give up and come with me," Yoochun said. Nikki could hear the anger in his voice and she wondered where this man had come from.

"Sure, Yoochun, let's skip off to neverland and never grow up," Yunho said, rolling his eyes.

"You two don't have to do this. You can come with me, end this," Yoochun said, and they both sneered.

"Never gonna happen," Yunho said.

"I can take him, Yunho," Changmin told him, moving forward, ready to battle, and Yunho put a hand on his arm.

"I'm wounded and you're not up to par yet," Yunho explained. He looked toward Yoochun with hate filled eyes. "Next time we won't let you leave here alive. We'll kill you and that stupid human you had to save."

WIth that, they both disappeared in a flash and Nikki tried to comprehend what was happening.

Her throat burned and her chest heaved as she began to feel light-headed.

The figure in front of her turned toward her and Nikki tried to look at him. The details were fuzzy, but she could make out his figure. She felt herself losing consciousness, and as the darkness took hold, she heard a tsk sound and the man utter, "Stupid girl."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun streamed into the room, causing Nikki's eyes to flutter. She turned over slightly, aware of the hard floor underneath her. She shivered at the cold, and turned over to see the fire slowly dying. She pulled the thin blanket around her shoulders and scooted closer to the burning embers. Rubbing her hands together, she leaned closer trying to feel a little bit of warmth.

Nikki took a moment to look around at her surroundings. She was in a small shack. It was filled with dirt and cobwebs and clearly had not been used in several years. She was sitting on the hard floor, and she stretched her muscles to help her aching back. She saw no one around, but she did notice a black hat sitting by the window sill.

She thought back to what happened yesterday and how she had gotten here. Slowly everything returned, and Nikki jumped up as fear washed over her. What if those men had kidnapped her? Were they going to torture her or kill her? Wait, didn't they leave because another man showed up? Yoochun? Yes, his name was Yoochun.

But, who was this man? He seemed to know the other two. And one of them had fangs, I know it! Nikki's mind was swarming with information, but one thing was certain, she was terrified.

She searched the room, looking for any sort of weapon to help defend herself. She saw a broken lamp in the corner, and she ran over and grabbed a shard of glass, holding it tightly in her grip.

She heard noise outside, and her eyes widened in fear. Rushing over, she stood behind the door, ready to attack. Then she would flee.

The footsteps on the rickety porch sent shivers down her spine. She raised the shard, getting in position for when the door would open.

She watched the doorknob twist and turn and her heart thumped in her chest and her blood rushed to her head, making her feel dizzy. She had to get a grip. She had to think straight to survive.

As the door creaked open, Nikki watched as a figure walked into the room. His back was to her, so she took the oppurtunity to strike. Using every bit of strength she had, she ran forward and plunged the shard into the man's back.

"What the hell?" he shouted, turning around and flicking Nikki off of him as if she were a fly. She fell to the ground, losing her shard in the process. Her eyes scanned the room, trying hard to find her only saviour.

She located it a few feet from her and scrambled closer to it. As she was about to grab it, a boot came into few and stomped the shard, sliding it to the other side of the room.

Nikki looked up hesitantly as she tried to suppress her fear. She trailed up the black boots, the black pants, the long, black trenchcoat. She caught sight of the pistols on either side. Her gaze wondered over the chest. Clearly masculine and every bit in shape. His hair was long, black, and untamed, clipping his shoulders as it feel around his face. As her eyes reached the face she stopped and had to hold back a gasp.

The man in front of her was handsome. More handsome then she had seen in a very long time. His jawline was narrow, with sharp lines. His cheeks were pale, but beautiful in shape. His eyes were a dark brown, but held a sliver of gleam that caused her heart to stir. And his lips. God, his lips. She had never seen any so amazing than those. They were red and full and she couldn't keep herself from staring at them. She instinctively licked her lips and almost fainted from embarrasment when she realized what she had done.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yoochun asked and Nikki swallowed. He didn't sound angry, more amused than anything, which only unnerved her more. She had just stabbed him. Why wasn't he killing her?

"I...uh...," Nikki started, words leaving her. She turned away, no longer able to meet his gaze. She turned toward the door. It stood open, the world just beyond the threshold. Should she try? If she ran, would she make it? What if there wasn't anyone around? But what if she never got the chance to escape?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yoochun said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Try to run. I'll tell you this right now, if you leave I won't chase you," he simply stated, and Nikki turned to him, stunned. He was moving from his spot, collecting firewood that had been dropped when Nikki slammed the shard into his back.

This must be a trick? What is he playing at?

"But, if you run, you'll most certainly be caught. They've got your scent, and they won't stop until you're dead," Yoochun explained as he fed the fire, bringing it to a roaring blaze.

Nikki looked once more out the door. What should she do? She had no idea, but she felt like her chances were better here with him, rather than out there alone. She got up slowly, making her way to the door. She stopped, holding onto the handle, staring out at the blue sky and green grass. Things were so complicated right now, but she wanted answers. And she would only get them here.

She closed the door slowly, and tried not to think it was sealing her fate. She was going to trust in her instincts and they were telling her to stay. That she was here for a reason.

She walked back over to the fire and sat down, glad to feel the heat on her cheeks.

"But I stabbed you. Why aren't you angry?" Nikki began, still not meeting his eyes.

"What? That?" Yoochun asked, chuckling a little. "That wasn't even a scratch. It's all healed up anyway."

"So...," Nikki started, trying to form any sort of coherent thought. "What were those men and who are you?"

Yoochun didn't say anything at first, just continued to stare into the fire. Nikki thought maybe she wasn't going to get any sort of answer until finally he began to speak.

"They were vampires," he simply stated and Nikki's eyes shot up, looking over at Yoochun. He had to be joking. There was no way.

"Vampires?" Nikki said, shaking her head. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm pretty sure you got a front row seat to their strength and their fangs yesterday, right?"

"But, I was seeing things. That can't be."

"I can assure you, they can."

Nikki stared at her hands, trying to get a grasp on her situation.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because, you were in the way. I was tracking Yunho and Changmin, when you stumbled on the scene and ruined everything."

Nikki didn't say anything to that. What could she say? She twisted her hands a bit more as the scene replayed in her head. Those men, Yunho and Changmin had shot a man point blank right in front of her eyes. She could still hear the pleading, the loud gunshot as it pierced the night air.

"They killed a man," Nikki said. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and she brushed them away hastily.

Yoochun simply nodded his head. "I know. I will make them pay."

They sat in silence for a little while longer, until Nikki was plagued by a question. "Why did you bring me here?"

Yoochun shrugged. "It felt wrong to leave you out there in the cemetery, alone."

"You have history with those men, don't you?"

Yoochun nodded and Nikki couldn't help but prod some more. "How do you know them?"

Yoochun turned toward her, a smirk on his face. "Another story. Another time."

Yoochun stood up and began looking around the room, trying to find anything that was useful.

Nikki watched his movements and could tell he was very skilled. He was graceful and quick, collecting rope and other various items, tucking them into his jacket. The last thing he did was grab his hat on the windowsill and slipped it on his head. He turned to Nikki and motioned for her to stand.

She did, and Yoochun opened the door. "Let's head out."

"Where are we going?"

"We need to go to headquarters so I can talk with my boss, figure out exactly what needs to be done."

"Can't I just go home?" Nikki asked. This was all so much. She just wanted to be in her own room, with her own bed to snuggle into.

"I told you, they won't stop until you're dead. If you want to stay alive, you have to come with me," Yoochun explained, before heading out the door.

Nikki stood, rooted to her spot. Could she really trust this man? She knew nothing about him. What if he was tricking her? She watched as he continued walking away and she suddenly felt very vulnerable. She didn't know why, but she knew his words were true. She knew if she went home she'd be dead within the day, but if she went with Yoochun, maybe she stood a chance.

Yoochun stopped and turned back toward her, giving his head a nod. "You coming or not?"

Nikki just nodded her head and ran to catch up with him. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was on her way to a sure death, but another side of her was excited. This was something new and different and an adventure she definitely needed. As scared as she was and as uncertain as she was, she was sure of one thing, she was going to see this through to the end. She just hoped the end wasn't around the corner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nikki and Yoochun had been walking for about three hours. Nikki's breath was labored and her legs were on fire. Why did they have to walk so far?

They were headed to Yoochun's hideout. She was pretty amazed at the fact that she trusted him so much. It seemed instinctual, so she didn't fight it. It didn't hurt that he wasn't bad to look at with is long hair, tousled around his face, strong arms that could surely win in a fight, and especially the place where his back and legs connected. She couldn't see it much because of his long trench-coat, but sometimes he would bend over and his coat would fall to the side, giving her a nice view. What the hell am I thinking?

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat and she immediately placed her hand over her mouth. Yoochun stopped and turned toward her.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

Nikki shook her head, not trusting her voice. Yoochun raised an eyebrow at her antics and she couldn't suppress the rumble of laughter that erupted past her lips. She continued to laugh, holding her stomach to calm the aching. She laughed for a few minutes, tears leaking out of her eyes. Her laughter began to slow and the tears became greater and sadness began to take hold. How funny to go from laughing to crying in only a matter of seconds. Everything just seemed to hit her at once. She was terrified, and nervous, and lost, and so much more.

"You done?" Yoochun asked and Nikki nodded her head, looking at the ground. She didn't want him to see her crying. She looked up quickly, thinking he head turned away, but she caught his gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, really. Just a little emotional," Nikki told him, trying hard to wipe away the tears, but they continued to cascade down her blushing cheeks.

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed," Yoochun offered, awkwardly patting her back. She could tell he wasn't used to comforting anyone, let alone sobbing girls.

"I'll be fine in a minute. Just wait here," Nikki said, walking through the trees. She needed to be alone, even if for a moment. She trudged through the forest, branches hitting her face but she was unfazed. She came upon a clearing and gasped at the incredible sight.

The trees went on for miles. The rolling hills cascaded in fallen leaves and lush grounds. Mountains in the distance stood tall against the elements as if ready to do battle. Their tops glistened with fallen snow and Nikki was amazed by it all.

Her tears began to halt and her heart slowed. Calm seemed to wash over her at that moment, relieving her of her many different emotions. She stood, entranced, for a while, before walking closer to the edge.

It was very steep and treacherous, and if she fell, there would be no coming back.

"Watch your step," a voice said, startling her. She whipped around to see Yoochun standing directly beside her. She stepped back on instinct because he was far too close and her foot met air. Sudden fear welled up as she lost her footing. She grabbed for anything, but all she felt was air. Well, I guess this is it, she thought, before someone grabbed her arm, hauling her back onto solid ground. She knew it was Yoochun before she could even look up. She was tight against him, her hands fisted into his shirt and his hand held her back, holding her steady.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shirt.

"Next time, do as I say," he said and Nikki's head shot up, anger in her eyes, ready to tell him off, but when her eyes caught his face she could see the tiny smirk that played on his face and she let it slide. She smiled a little to herself. Yoochun pulled them apart and Nikki instantly missed his warmth and rustic smell he had about him.

"It'll be dark soon," Yoochun uttered, before turning around and heading back through the woods.

Nikki stood for a moment, her face feeling hot. She sighed a bit and tried to fan her face, although it didn't help. She couldn't help the upturn of her lips as she skipped off after him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was setting over the horizon. The brilliant dance of lights in the sky were amazing to watch. As she caught sight of the sun, a thought occurred to her.

"Wait, how can you walk in sunlight? Shouldn't you, I don't know...," Nikki trailed off. She put her hands up and made a sign as if they were exploding.

Yoochun watched, clearly not amused. "Um, no," he simply stated, turning around, walking onward.

Nikki jogged up behind him. "Well, what about garlic?" she asked and Yoochun shook his head.

"Crosses?" Another shake. "Do you sleep in coffins?"

"Nope." Yoochun stopped and turned toward her. "Listen, all of that is folklore. You can't kill us with stakes through the heart either."

"Oh, so I can't be bad as like Buffy then?" Nikki commented and Yoochun looked confused. "You know, Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

Yoochun just shrugged his shoulders. Nikki shook her head. "Nevermind. So, what is true?"

"We can only be killed by cutting off our heads. Besides the fact that we're immortal, drink blood, and have fangs, we're basically the same," Yoochun explained.

Nikki nodded, trying to take it all in. "So, how old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Where's your family?"

"Long gone." He didnt elaborate and Nikki didn't pry.

"What about friends? Do you have any of those?"

"There is no one," Yoochun answered, a slight pity in his voice.

"Well, what about this place we're going? You can't be the only one," Nikki urged.

"There are a couple of people there."

"So, you're not alone then," Nikki said, more to herself than Yoochun. She felt slight relief from that revelation. "So, these other people, they're your friends then, right?"

"Not really friends, more like companions." Yoochun said. He started to move a little faster, gaining more distance from her, effectively ending the conversation.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them. They have to be a different kind of person to put up with you all the time," Nikki said and Yoochun stopped and turned toward her.

"What?" he asked, anger in his voice and his eyebrows downturned.

"Um, nothing," Nikki squeaked, regretting her words. Yoochun looked at her for while, before turning and moving on. Nikki exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Nikki felt it best to not talk anymore, so they continued to walk in silence.

Their journey had been mostly in the woods, following a winding trail. Dense forest and overcast skies seemed to convey the way Nikki was feeling. She was getting so tired, and she didn't know how much longer she could last, but she didn't dare say anything to Yoochun.

Nikki was walking with her head down when she suddenly collided with a heavy mass. Looking up, she realized she ran right into Yoochun's back. Why did he stop? She was about to ask, when he turned around and put his finger to his lips, keeping her quiet.

Nikki watched as Yoochun stood perfectly still, his serious look worried her. He surveyed the area, his onyx eyes shifting in every direction. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a clump of bushes, pushing them to the ground. The sight before her caused her breathing to become erratic. She had yet to see Yoochun look so alert, worried, and it was wrecking havoc on her already tension-filled body.

Nikki could feel her heartbeat in her chest. The more she focused on it the louder it became. Her eyes darted around the area, but she saw nothing.

She wanted to ask what they were looking for, but she couldn't find any words. Yoochun shifted around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Listen, in just a moment we are going to be attacked," Yoochun whispered.

"What?" Nikki said, a little too loudly and Yoochun slammed his hand over her mouth. Nikki could feel the warm palm holding back her loud breathing and she tried to calm herself.

"They are almost here. I can smell them and they undoubtedly can smell you," Yoochun said and Nikki would have been slightly offended had there not have been more pressing issues. "When I say, I need you to run. Run as fast as you can down the path until you come to an old shack. Knock on the door and tell them what's happening."

It was a lot to process, but Nikki nodded her head. If there was one thing she could do, it was run, especially with someone chasing her.

She readied herself, awaiting Yoochun's command. Fear was beginning to take hold of her and she fought it off. She had to keep calm. Yoochun was here. He wasn't going to let anything happen.

"Run!" Yoochun shouted, as he grabbed her arm, yanking her up and along with him. He pushed her in front, keeping on her heels. Nikki's feet pounded on the ground. Her breath came out in tiny rasps as she allowed adrenaline to kick in.

She scanned ahead, looking for the shack, when suddenly a man blocked her view. She halted in her steps and felt Yoochun run into her.

She stared at the man as he bared his white fangs. He had on a black suit and his hair was gelled back. She had no idea who this man was, but she knew she didn't want to get anywhere near him.

She backed up, turning away from the approaching threat and halted. There was another man, dressed similarly, blocking their other exit. As they were about to run another way, it too was blocked. Before Nikki could have time to asses the situation, they were completely surrounded. Yoochun put his back to Nikki's, holding her steady, eyeing each of them with an evil stare.

"What do we do?" Nikki said, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Yoochun gripped her arm firmly, and bared his own fangs. Nikki turned away, too scared to see such a sight. All the vampires surrounding them did the same. She could hear the hisses coming from their filthy mouths and Nikki couldn't control the shaking of her body as she realized this was a losing battle.

Nikki wondered how many she could take out before they got to her. Probably none, but she was going to try her damnedest. She steadied her arm, calmed her breathing, and faced what was going to be the hardest fight of her life.

She eyed one of the monsters standing in front of her. He licked his pale lips and gave her a wink. Nikki growled deep in her throat. They were having so much fun with this. Her rage bubbled beneath the surface and she was ready to unleash it onto the first thing that came in contact with her. The man looked as if he was about to attack and Nikki put her arms up when suddenly he dropped to the ground, unmoving.

To the left, another dropped, then another to the right. Nikki's head searched the area, trying to find out what was happening. The vampires surrounding them were also looking for the source, when suddenly a commotion broke out.

So much was happening, Nikki couldn't really tell what was going on. She watched as the vampires began attacking something, and she watched them fall, one by one. She felt blood hit her face, and she looked down as a head of one of the vampires rolled toward her and hit her feet. Nikki jumped back into Yoochun, who grabbed her shoulder, steadying her.

She turned to look up at him as he watched the fight and Nikki was surprised to see a slight smirk gracing his features. "What's going on?"

Yoochun looked down at her and said, "Backup."

"Shouldn't we help?" Nikki asked and Yoochun shook his head.

"No, they can manage." He said nothing else and Nikki turned to watch the fight. Heads were decapitated, throats slit, and hearts gouged out with steel swords. When all the vampires had dropped, Nikki saw two people emerge from the massive pile of bodies.

They were covered in blood, but Nikki was able to get a good look at them. One was tall and skinny, but his muscular arms conveyed to anyone he knew how to throw a punch. He was wearing a short leather jacket and leather pants. His hair was cropped short, but it still fell over his brown eyes. It was dark, like Yoochun's, but very well kept. His styling also told Nikki that he took pride in his appearance. He wiped the blood from his katana and slid it into its sheath on his back.

The other was shorter, but he also looked very fit. His hair was very short, and a bright, white color, which took Nikki by surprise. He too, wiped the blood from what looked to be two hatchets, and slid them into his holster on his belt. He was wearing a tight black tank-top and black army pants. Heavy, black boots covered his feet and he seemed to enjoy getting dirty.

As they walked closer, the taller one wiped his face with a towel. "What the hell, Yoochun! We could have used your help," he said, throwing the blood-soaked towel to the ground in disgust.

"Looks like you two had it covered," Yoochun answered.

Nikki watched as the shorter one walked closer to her. "Hi, I'm Junsu," he said, as he extended his hand. Nikki looked at all the blood, and Junsu seemed to see her hesitation and he quickly wiped it off on his own towel. "Sorry about that." He extended his hand and Nikki took it.

"I'm Nikki."

"Nice to meet you, Nikki," Junsu said, giving her a big smile and Nikki couldn't help but return it. Junsu seemed to be the sweet one. Nothing like the brooding Yoochun. "And he's Jaejoong."

Jaejoong gave a wave as he fixed his jacket and tried to straighten his hair. Yep, Jaejoong was all vanity, which caused Nikki to chuckle a little. These three couldn't be more different.

"How did you two find us?" Yoochun asked.

"We've been tracking this group of vampires for awhile now. We saw them catch the scent of something, and then when we smelled the human, we started to investigate. And that's when we saw you two surrounded."

"So, wait, you two are vampires too?" Nikki asked and Junsu nodded his head.

"But, we're the good kind!" Junsu exclaimed and Nikki nodded her head. She had a lot of questions, but she was so worn out all she wanted to do was have a nice, hot shower and a bed to sleep in for a little while.

"Let's head to base," Yoochun said and they all nodded.

"Does base happen to have running water?" Nikki asked, hoping for a yes.

Jaejoong turned to look at her. "Of course. How else do you expect me to get this blood out of my hair?" Nikki couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. She watched as all three of them looked at her, but she didn't care. With everything that had happened so far, she was glad that she was able to laugh for a little bit.

"What? What did I say?" Jaejoong asked, in confusion, which only caused Nikki to laugh harder. Holding her stomach, she followed behind them as they made their way to base. And for the first time in a while, she actually felt content and secure and like everything was going to be okay.

And then she heard her cell phone ring.


End file.
